


4-Armed X-Mas sweaters & dorky laughs

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Mutant!Verse [2]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, but just like one scentence, frank has four arms, gerard can also speak every language in the world, gerard has mouths in his palms, he speaks danish in this, like deidara from naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are celebrating Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4-Armed X-Mas sweaters & dorky laughs

**Author's Note:**

> also published on wattpad under the username -mansontrashaF in the frerard oneshot collection

“Frank, Frankieee!” Gerard whined at his boyfriend there both of them stood on their tippy-toes, Frank holding Gerard’s Christmas present over his head and Gerard making grabby hands, trying to reach it. 

“It’s unfair,” He huffed, pouting up at his slightly taller boyfriend. “I don’t have four arms.” 

Frank chuckled softly, smiling at the adorable sight of his boyfriend pouting over that he couldn’t reach the Christmas present Frank was going to give him. Just not yet.

“I don’t see why you can’t open the other presents first, I’m saving yours.” Frank said, laughing a bit more when Gerard’s pout grew. “Besides,” He poked Gerard’s cute pixie nose. “I don’t have mouths in my palms; you could have just bit my arms with them.” Frank finished making Gerard gasp horrified. 

“Frankie! How can you say that, I would never hurt you.” He whined at his boyfriend, feigning hurt and turning away. 

Frank laughs his dorky pot giggle and Gerard can’t help but to crack, he’s really fond of Frank’s laugh, he’s really fond of Frank.

“Fine!” Gerard huffs after a while, finally turning back to his Frankie with a mischievous smile plastered on his cute and pinkish lips and Frank can only raise an eyebrow at him before Gerard runs down the stairs, leaving Frank alone. 

-

When Frank finally goes downstairs after finding the second present he has for Gerard, the said boy have already divided the presents beneath the tree into two piles and opened about half of his own presents. 

Gerard’s mood is no longer sulky nor mischievous and he breaks into a wide grin when he spots Frank. “Frankie,” He squealed, trying to stand up as quick as he could without slipping, floors and wool socks equal tricky shit. “Look what Mikey got me!” Gerard runs over to him, waving something pink and some comics in front of his face. Frank thinks it’s adorable.

“It’s gloves! With mouths on them!” He continues and proceeds by putting the gloves on. “Now my mouths won’t start to clapper their teeth when it’s cold outside.” 

They continue to open presents like this for a while, Gerard’s smile doing the impossible by widening a bit every time he got a present he loves. He still wore the gloves. 

Frank got a few presents he scrunched his nose at, number one at the list being the home-knitted Christmas sweater from his mom. Gerard noticed this and forced him to take it on, four arms and everything. 

“Frank.” Gerard made a slightly annoyed sigh when he had opened all of his presents. “Can I have your gift now, please?” And there was the puppy eyes Frank never learned to say no to. 

“Sure baby.” He rolled his eyes fondly, handing over both of his gifts. “I hope you like them.”

The look of pure happiness on Gerard’s face was unmistakeable and just as he was about to open the first one it was like something had struck him, making Gerard jump up and run out of the room; shouting at Frank that he had to wait.

And just as quick Gerard had disappeared he appeared again, just with two presents in his hands. 

“Here, Frankie. I almost forgot.” He giggled making Frank smirk. 

“What do you mean ‘almost forgot’, am I not important?” He jokes at Gerard and makes an over exaggerated pouty face. 

“Shush.” Gerard giggles again and slaps Frank lightly on the arm before plopping himself down on the fluffy rug again, ready to open Frank’s gifts. 

Gerard opens the first one carefully; afraid he is going to break whatever it is inside of it. However, when he has just removed enough paper to get a glimpse, the adorable grin, which Frank loves so much, is back on his lips and the rest of the gift-wrapping is on the floor in the matter of seconds. 

“Oh my god!” He almost screams when he sees exactly what Frank have bought him. “A signed Avenged Sevenfold CD! How did- why, I’m?” Gerard babbles, looking at Frank with huge grateful doe eyes before he launches himself at him. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!” Gerard nearly cries as he kisses Frank all over his face. Laughing, Frank hugs him back, all four of his arms wrapped around Gerard’s waist. 

“Open the other one babe.” And Gerard does. He’s not careful with this one, because he can feel what it, but mostly because he want Frank to open his presents soon. 

“You got me The Importance of Being Earnest on Danish?” He laughs at Frank when his brain recognized the language immediately. “I love Oscar Wilde, but why?” 

“So you can practice I guess? I mean they make you take the weirdest shit on school, but I found that and thought why not. Even though you can every single language in the world doesn’t mean you are just as good at every single one right?” Frank scratched his neck awkwardly afraid he had insulted Gerard. 

“Jeg elsker dig, din idiot.” Gerard laughed at him, pecking Frank’s nose softly. 

“I guess you just insulted me on Danish, but I love you too.” 

Nodding, Gerard smiled widely again, surprising Frank by kissing him hard. 

“Merry Christmas you dork, now open my gifts!”


End file.
